In pipe fitting work it is necessary to align pipes at various relative angles as well as to horizontal and perpendicular references. It is of course important that the pipe joint be accurately aligned but it is also important that the pipes be quickly and easily drawn into position. The most frequent requirements are for 45.degree. and 90.degree. bends. But there are also instances where odd angled joints must be fitted and accurate alignment be made between two pipes to be connected. There are also frequent requirements for the marking of pipes into even circumferential divisions, such as at 45.degree. intervals aligned in reference with the horizontal or vertical.
In view of the need for specialized alignment in pipe fitting and the requirement that the alignment be accomplished very quickly and easily, there exists a need for a pipe fitter's square which can accomplish these multiple functions easily with a single tool.